


Cuddles For A Limited Time

by TyrahFire



Series: Procrastination Jar [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blankets, Embarrassment, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrahFire/pseuds/TyrahFire
Summary: Waking up with a head full of fluffy orange hair tickling your chin is something Kageyama won't get used to. No matter how many months he spent wishing for this moment exactly to happen. He was honestly fine with everything right now but bewildered on how he managed to get this lovable, annoying, hyperactive baka.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Procrastination Jar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044276
Kudos: 33





	Cuddles For A Limited Time

>   
>  Cuddles For A Limited Time - KageHina

Waking up with a head full of fluffy orange hair tickling your chin is something Kageyama won't get used to. No matter how many months he spent wishing for this moment exactly to happen. He was honestly fine with everything right now, but bewildered on how he managed to get this lovable, annoying, hyperactive baka. 

Maybe Suga-senpai's talking had something to do with it, Kageyama thought while brushing his hand through the hair under his chin. Without him Kageyama wouldn't be here cuddling on a school day with the excuse that it would be just a quick nap before going back to homework. Kageyama groaned at that. "Homework" should be and will one day be labeled as demonic paperwork that you are supposed to set fire to in an alley way whether you liked it or not. 

Breaking out of that train of thought, fucking adorable Hinata started to snuggle into his chest. He swore he could hear the cue from the choiring angels over how cute this is at the moment. Kageyama could have had this a long time ago if he was quote on quote 'dense enough to realize his feelings'. Whatever that means but his senpais said that was the reason so he hated it with his existence.

Kageyama brought a hand towards the mess of hair (in a cute way, like when could Hinata ever be not cute) and started to ruffle it gently. It felt fuaf fuaf to the touch that he just wanted to bury his face into it. Losing all sense of his stoicism, he tentatively brought also his cheek towards the mess of hair and laid against it.

Kageyama rubbed his cheek back and forth before bringing his hands onto the waist of Hinata. He felt like squishing and squeezing a plush toy, and with that mindset Kageyama started to squish Hinata's cheek. Whilst rubbing his face into his hair and squeezing his waist. Kageyama felt Hinata starting to wake ever so slightly, but that didn't register in his brain for some odd reason.

He felt so safe and warm that outside disturbances didn't mean anything as long as they wouldn't take him away from this moment. Though he could somehow feel like he was going to be embarrassed for some reason.

The first of two approaching embarrassments; Since it was a school day and they stayed in bed for a good while, it brought worry towards their volleyball team so they decided to see if everything was alright. Though there was a lot of complaints on skipping practice just for those two idiots (cough cough Tsukki). Second of a two approaching embarrassments is the parent figures of Hinata with worry if something happened to them.

Being confronted on both sides made Kageyama lose his thoughts since he decided to just bury himself in the sheets to run away from the sheer embarrassment. Hinata also being dragged alongside him.

Needless to say, there was a lot of screeching that may have damaged the author's ears, cooing, and a whole load of just laughter too hard to cover up with just coughing.  
Also yelling, a lot of yelling. Why must they yell?

He was going to be embarrassed from that day on but everything is fine if he gets to experience this forever.

  
  
  



End file.
